north_carolinafandomcom-20200214-history
2019
2019 is the current year and a common year starting on Tuesday. Events * January 5th: Roy Cooper got 100 subscribers on youtube. * January 7th: it was announced that Fewer people moved into North Carolina in 2018 than previous years, but it continues to grow * January 14th: Governor Roy Cooper declared a statewide State of Emergency to help utilities restore power quickly in western/central North Carolina, following power outages caused by snow, ice & freezing rain from this weekend’s winter storm * January 18th: President Trump was invited to North Carolina to deliver State of the Union Address * January 19th: A Veteran of the towing industry, Benny Sprinkle, was killed working an accident scene for Moody’s Garage in State Road, North Carolina. In this video his family pleads for motorists to Slow Down & Move Over to save another family from this senseless tragedy. * January 21st: North Carolina Governor Roy Cooper talked about Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. and Bennett College's role in spreading King's message. * January 22nd: Dozens of families file complaints about North Carolina service dog company. * January 26th: North Carolina boy, 3, who went missing, says he ‘hung out with a bear for 2 days’ * February 6th: Shriners event generated more than $200,000 for city of Goldsboro. * February 7th: North Carolina UPS driver says following 'gut feeling' may have saved man's life * February 12th: North Carolina cousins praised for stopping to say Pledge of Allegiance * February 12th: Roy Cooper talks about the passing of U.S. Rep. Walter Jones Jr. and a special election for his replacement * February 13th: Lawmakers look to tackle gerrymandering in North Carolina with new bill. * February 13th: Governor Roy Cooper Appoints New Chief Justice. * February 16th: Employees at North Carolina cellphone store nearly beat robbery suspect to death. * February 19th: N.C. election workers admit counting ballots before polls closed. * February 21st: New election ordered in North Carolina House district after possible illegal activities. * February 21st: constitution to ban gerrymandering? Supporters want it on the ballot in 2020. * February 23rd: Kyron Hinton, a Raleigh man prominently beaten by police in 2018, was found dead. * March 2nd: Man with sword was fatally shot by police after leaping from burning North Carolina home. * March 4th: Over 100 arrested, 220 charged in statewide Alcohol Law Enforcement operation. * March 6th: 13-year-old NC middle school student hit by train, killed. * March 10th: Police ask for public’s help after decomposed body found near busy North Carolina road. * March 13th: Crenshaw falsely says HR1 would legalize the type of election fraud found in NC. * April 2nd: K-9 tracks NC homicide suspect to creek bed after body found ‘rolled up in carpet' * April 15th: Governor Roy Cooper outlines his plan to boost education. * April 23rd: Raleigh News and Observer says “More big hurricanes are coming, and North Carolina needs to prepare.” * May 15th: Gov. Roy Cooper spoke with physicians on Medicaid expansion. * July 4th: Teen who lost leg in North Carolina shark attack returns home after month in hospital. * July 28th: North Carolina man sentenced to 30 years in prison for inappropriate photos of 1-year-old daughter. * August 17th: Dan Forest officially launched his campaign Saturday to unseat Roy Cooper as governor of North Carolina. * October 26th: North Carolina woman held in 2004 murder of ex-sister-in-law after Facebook tip. Births Deaths * February 10th: Walter B. Jones Jr. * February 22nd: Frank Ballance Category:Years Category:Articles in need of more writing Category:North Carolina History